MERSCA
MERSCA, a combination of the first three letters of the colonies Mercuria and Scatha, is a combined organization jointly run by those two worlds and their respective spheres of influence. It provides for the sovereignty, integrity, and defense of the whole Campos' Stars Region. Mercuria is the dominant power in the organization. The headquarters of the organization is based in Mercuria's orbit, at a military starbase. An alternative command center is located in a mountain range on Scatha. The chief commander of MERSCA is a four-star general from Mercuria, and the deputy commander is a three-star general from Scatha. Organization MERSCA operates regular military patrols in the whole of the Campos' Stars region. Each quadrant and sub-quadrant is assigned a squadron or two of warships. This system of patrols along with courier-based relay surveillance systems are supposed to give as up-to-date and accurate a picture of the operational and strategic situation and threats present. In times of war, quadrants may be assigned whole task forces. Mercuria and Scatha are each individually responsible for two of the quadrants, but in times of tension, crisis, and outright warfare, forces from either colony will re-deploy wherever they are needed most. Each surveillance area has a defense station and small military base to resupply patrols. Planetary forces also have a major role to play, and are distributed and deployed around the region similarly to starships. Blue Quadrant Red Quadrant Green Quadrant Yellow Quadrant History During the Campos Expedition, the two colonies of Mercuria and Scatha were established. They were intended to mutually support one another: Scatha was a paradise for agriculture, with a climate more suited to plants than to humans. Mercuria was a Desert World and extremely mineral-rich. Through cooperation, the two colonies became dependent on each other, and this relationship became the foundation to the military alliance known as MERSCA. The extent to which the two planets cooperate on military matters went to the logical extreme when the Alliance War broke out, and threatened to drag them in. Shipbuilding stepped up, and patrols were carried out with ever greater diligence, and populations prepared to withstand sieges while regular armies were massed. Resources had to be pooled together in order to fund this rapid mobilization. By the time humans were indeed fighting in the Alliance War, there was almost no distinction at all between the armed forces of Mercuria and Scatha - they had both effectively merged into MERSCA. Mercuria provides much of the manpower and industrial manufacturing capability for the alliance, as well as the majority of its infrastructure and leadership. Scatha's contribution is centered around its food production, laying much of the groundwork for the logistics network and allowing prolonged campaigns to take place. In addition, many of MERSCA's specialist unit formations, particularly light and recon Infantry, come from Scatha. Mercuria is generally considered the dominant member of the alliance, with Scatha taking a more supportive - though not unimportant - role. Assets MERSCA operates and deploys ground, atmospheric, and aquatic forces, as well as fleets of warships. Army Main Article: Army of Mersca The army is organized based on the FFEL model, copying the manipular structure of organization, and including separate 'branches' for the Atmospheric Corps and Aquatic Corps. The similarities end there. Where the FFEL could be said to be subordinate to the United Armada in the Human Domain, in MERSCA they are one and the same. In addition, doctrine and equipment differs greatly from the FFEL. Category:Organization